Comment faire ?
by missphilou
Summary: Minuit. Des pas résonnent dans la cité déserte. Que fait donc cette femme seule au beau milieu de la nuit ? - OS Shweir.


**Titre :** Comment faire ?

**Auteur :** _missphilou_

**Genre :** **OS Shweir !**

Minuit. Des pas résonnaient dans la cité déserte et les sons se répercutaient en écho sur les murs froids. Le bruit était rapide, régulier. Au détour d'un virage, une ombre apparut. Silhouette féminine, parfaitement dessiné par les rayons de lune qui tentaient, au dehors, de percer les nuages. Sa démarche dégageait une détermination peu commune. Presque de la colère. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispée, elle ressassait cette semaine qui avait si bien commencée.

Un sourire, un regard. Quelques mots gentils sur son état de santé. Il se préoccupait d'elle et cela la touchait plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Pourtant il suffisait d'un rien et tout se trouvait gâcher en si peu de temps... Un désaccord. Rien qu'un simple et petit désaccord. Il était sorti en claquant la porte, et ses derniers mots avaient eux aussi claqué à ses oreilles comme un coup de fouet, un coup qui l'avait fait retombée doucement dans son fauteuil. Les yeux clos, elle avait passée rapidement une main sur son visage qui trahissait sa profonde tristesse et elle avait repris son masque de leader. Toute la semaine, elle y avait pensé. Toute la semaine, elle l'avait évité comme lui l'avait fuit.

Les doigts de la jeune femme se croisaient et se décroisaient sans cesse tandis qu'elle marchait toujours d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers. Elle était aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle y pensait que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Elle ferma les yeux, autant par fatigue que par lassitude. Elle en avait marre d'être celle qui subit, celle sur qui on rejette toujours la faute. Certes, elle était la responsable, la dirigeante de la cité. Mais elle l'avait l'impression de ne plus être à la hauteur. De ne plus être la bonne personne, celle qui prend les bonnes décisions et qui guide son équipe vers le haut. Au lieu de ça, ces incessantes tensions avec le colonel se répercutaient sur l'ambiance d'Atlantis qui ne s'en trouvait que plus mauvaise.

Elle soupira. Son moral ne suivait plus, et il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait dépassé ses limites physiques. Son corps lui criait d'arrêter. De se coucher à une heure, pour se lever cinq heures plus tard, de tenir grâce à la caféine, de se priver de repas pour finir le travail en retard. Et avec tout ça, il fallait qu'il y ait des disputes à régler. Tout en elle lui intimait de stopper ce manège avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais elle continuait. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait apercevoir ses limites. Et lorsqu'elle craquerait, alors peut-être y aurait-il quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.

Elle accéléra sa marche. Ses quartiers étaient tous proches.

Mais soudain, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et elle fût attirer de force dans un recoin sombre du couloir. Avant qu'elle n'ait put crier, une deuxième main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne était ferme. Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle cessa tout mouvement, le temps d'assimiler les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Vous êtes bien agitée. Calmez-vous...

Elle leva les yeux vers la voix qu'il lui avait semblé reconnaître. Deux yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Elle sentit la main se décoller de sa bouche et deux lèvres venir prendre les siennes avec fermeté. Sans attendre une seconde, trop surprise pour réfléchir, elle gifla violement la joue de l'inconnu qui cessa immédiatement son baiser, pour mieux le reprendre la seconde d'après, l'approfondissant encore plus. Elisabeth gémit de protestation, tentant de se dégager. L'inconnu lui tenait les deux mains contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger. Sa bouche dériva vers son cou.

- Lâchez-moi !, fit Elisabeth en sentant l'inconnu commencer un suçon à la base de son cou.

Pas de réponse.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ou je crie !, repris Elisabeth qui commençait à paniquer.

L'inconnu releva légèrement la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas envie que je vous lâche...

L'instant d'après, il avait repris ses baisers et ses mains cherchaient la peau de la dirigeante. Lorsqu'elle les sentit se faufiler sous son t-shirt, elle ne put que frissonner. Elle tentait d'apercevoir son visage, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qui était cette personne entrain de... Elle ne trouvait même plus ses mots. Oui, cela ressemblait à une agression, mais...il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'Elisabeth n'arrivait pas à définir.

Elle sentit ses mains libérées un instant et son t-shirt atterrir par terre. Elle n'eût pas le temps de faire un pas que déjà, la bouche de l'inconnu cherchait de nouveau la sienne. Elle tournait sans cesse la tête, essayant de l'éviter.

- Embrassez-moi Elisabeth !

La voix devenue rauque fit relever les yeux de la jeune femme. L'homme en profita pour attraper sa bouche. Sa langue tentait de forcer le rempart de ses lèvres. Ses doigts couraient sur le décolleté d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière profita de cette faute d'inattention pour le repousser violemment contre le mur opposé. Mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. Le regard fixé sur lui, elle reprenait son souffle. Tout en elle lui criait de partir, sauf cette petite voix. Cette petite voix qui lui intimait de vérifier l'identité de son agresseur avant de s'en aller. Mais le cerveau de la dirigeante marchait à pleine vitesse, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'indices pour reconnaître, même dans la pénombre, celui qui l'avait embrassé et déshabillé de moitié. Son parfum fut d'abord l'élément déclencheur. Et maintenant qu'elle avait quelques centimètres de recul, elle pouvait mieux distinguer la silhouette qui se détachait dans la pénombre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il lui menait une vie d'enfer, il l'évitait et la contredisait à chaque fois que cela était possible. Et là...

Il ne fit pas un geste, aucun mouvement, de peur de l'effrayer. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte en courant. Mais non. Elle était restée là, à l'observer, le souffle court du baiser qu'il lui avait donné, auquel elle n'avait pas répondu.

Elle se baissa, ramassa son t-shirt et le remis rapidement. Elle semblait avoir repris contenance. Elle s'approcha de lui et dans un murmure, son regard plongé dans le sien, brillant :

- Si tu me veux, annonce-toi d'abord la prochaine fois. Cela t'évitera la gifle.

Et sans attendre, elle tourna les talons.

Le militaire mit quelques instants à comprendre les mots qui venaient d'être chuchotés à son oreille. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elisabeth ouvrit rapidement la porte de ses quartiers et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle s'adossa et frôla du dos de sa main ses lèvres encore rougit d'avoir été violentées. Un soupir s'échappa de ses dernières. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? D'une certaine manière, elle ne regrettait pas ses paroles. La lassitude de toujours montrer l'exemple venait de l'emporter et elle avait exprimé tout haut ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même.

Elle entendit soudain sa porte coulisser à nouveau. Personne n'avait frappé mais elle savait très bien qui venait d'entrer. Elle se redressa et croisa les bras, faisant face à l'homme qui s'avançait lentement vers elle. Son visage se révéla sous les rayons de lune qui éclairaient sa chambre. Elisabeth lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui menait à son balcon.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Il sourit, sûr de lui.

- Je suis venu m'annoncer.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et un silence pesant s'installa. Il voulu s'avancer vers elle mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Elisabeth se retourna et passa devant lui sans le regarder. Elle fit le tour du lit avant de fixer son regard dans le sien.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Cette phrase le surprit.

- Elisabeth...

- Allez vous en !

- Non !

Il serra les dents. Elle allait l'écouter, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Colonel ! Je vous ordonne de sortir immédiatement ! Si vous n'obéissez pas je...

- Vous quoi ?, l'interrompit-il. Vous allez faire quoi ? Crier ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il contourna le lit pour s'avancer vers elle.

- Ne fuyez pas le problème Elisabeth !

- Mais je ne vois aucun problème ici colonel !, dit elle en redressant la tête pour reprendre contenance tandis qu'il s'avancer de plus en plus.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui !

Il était tout proche d'elle à présent. Elle recula de quelques pas, mais fut très vite arrêter par le mur derrière elle.

- Eh bien maintenant, vous en avez un !

Coller à elle, son souffle chaud brûlant courant sur sa peau, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, cherchant à briser ses limites. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille. A ce contact, Elisabeth repris ses esprits et le repoussa vivement.

- Arrêtez John !

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Osez dire que vous n'en avez pas envie !

- Partez !

- Regardez-moi et dites-moi que vous n'avez pas envie de ce que j'étais entrain de vous faire subir !

Elle redressa la tête et l'observa un moment avant de répondre :

- Je n'ai pas envie de ce que vous étiez entrain de me faire !

La bouche de John s'ouvrit mais se referma aussitôt. Il se recula d'un pas.

- Très bien.

Il allait partir, mais ce que murmura Elisabeth le retînt :

- J'ai envie de bien plus...

Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Mais vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible !, tenta t-elle de se rattraper en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il hocha la tête.

- Puisque vous le voulez et que je le veux, alors c'est possible !

Ce fut à son tour de hocher la tête lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

- Non John...

Il glissa une main sur sa nuque, l'autre à la cambrure de ses reins, et l'attira à lui. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, le regard rempli d'incertitudes.

- ...non...

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne répondit pas à son baiser. Il redressa la tête.

- Elisabeth...

- On ne doit pas...

La main du militaire remonta dans ses cheveux. Il la supplia du regard.

- Elisabeth...

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Comme si j'avais le pouvoir de décider de tout ! Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

Il sourit.

- Mais je ne crois rien... Je te crois toi... Et c'est tout...

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et cette fois-ci, elle répondit avec douceur au baiser qu'il lui donna, jouant délicatement de sa langue contre la sienne, se laissant emporter par son baiser si parfait.

Comment faire pour lui résister ? Comment faire pour ne pas l'aimer ?

Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse...

**FIN**


End file.
